


Cherry Pit Drabbles

by Blapblaps



Series: Cherry Pit: Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, for my real IYD homies, things are different READ THE NOTES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blapblaps/pseuds/Blapblaps
Summary: A scene I’ll probably remove from the final cut of Cherry Pit, cause I feel bad for keeping everyone on tumblr waiting for new content for so long ;)
Series: Cherry Pit: Deleted Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cherry Pit Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve changed things about the plot and characters since writing If You Dare! This is the way it is now! If you don’t like it I’m sorry!  
> These are all the changes I’m ready to announce right now, but there are more on the way.
> 
> -Victor and Sarah are cousins (so Victor's also Korean.)  
> -The story takes place in the U.S. Sorry if you loved the whole Irish thing, but I didn't feel like I could come up with a believable story while trying to place my brain in a country I've never been to before. So everyone's American...  
> -It doesn't take place in a specific state/city though, and I keep it all very intentionally vague.  
> -This isn't really a change, but the whole story takes place between two and like, four years after the end of Summer Slumber. Time skip, everyone's growing up!  
> -Oh also it's not super relevant to the scene I'm about to post, but in this universe I guess, the main cast grew up in the same town. No boarding school, so their history includes hanging out outside of school on the reg. All the important character backstory is pretty much the same though!
> 
> If you’ve somehow ended up here and you have no idea what I’m talking about, go read my If You Dare series! It’s long and wholesome.

Year Three

March

Victor thinks it’s hilarious that, though he’s the oldest in his friend group, he’s the only one who doesn’t have stable enough income to live on his own (or with a significant other.) All his friends live blissful lives of privacy, and they don’t even know how good they have it. But after all his distress, they should have a pretty good idea. He tries not to feel too bad about his circumstances; college is a motherfucker, after all, even with all of his scholarships.

Whether he likes it or not, he’s constantly moving around to see the people in his life, because after hearing snippets of whatever the hell his housemates are up to, he can’t bear forcing anyone he cares about to have to suffer through it as well. So as much as traveling every weekend (without a car, no less) exhausts him, he has nothing to complain about. Every day that he can catch a break from the madness of living with ten other people and all their friends is heaven.

This weekend, he’s on the bus to Wally and Sarah’s apartment after witnessing the second household argument this week. God, he loves their house. They were both raised in families that consider it a cardinal sin to not feed any outsider that walks through the door, and if it weren’t for them, Victor would be living on peanut butter sandwiches until he gets his degree. He doesn’t even mind the ride home, thanks to Sarah providing him with a mountain of prepared meals to take back with him.

And according to Wally, Sarah’s been stress cooking, which makes it extra special. He begged Victor to stay for the weekend to free him from the endless barge of questions about the upcoming wedding. Victor would do it anyway, because he loves them, but he’ll never say no to free comfort food.

After he gets off at his stop, he makes the trek to their apartment, having memorized the route like the back of his hand. It still shakes him a little, the thought of Wally Carr living in an apartment. He’s just the kind of man Victor pictures with a house on the top of a hill, surrounded by grass, children, dogs and whatnot.

He knows they left the door unlocked for him, so after climbing to the second story, he lets himself in, and he wants to fall to his knees at the scent of Sarah’s homemade mandu soup. 

Before he can even take his shoes off, a pair of _very_ strong arms clasp around his chest and knock the air out of his lungs. “Thank _God_ you’re here!” Wally bemoans in hushed tones against Victor’s neck, apparently trying to keep his relief from his fiancée.

“Don’t even think about complaining to me, man. You’re in paradise and I have no sympathy for you.” Victor says, dropping his bag on the floor by the door. He knows Wally’s thrilled to be marrying his childhood sweetheart, one of the coolest women Victor’s ever known, but he needs to learn a little empathy.

Wally finally releases Victor and beams at him in the same way he always does, like he’s just happy to be alive. “You’re my best man; it’s your responsibility to be my shoulder to cry on!”

Victor steps down the hallway towards the kitchen. “You have nothing to cry about, and I’m not your only best man.” Of course Wally would break the sacred rules of marriage by insisting that he have two best men.

His and Sarah’s apartment have been littered with papers, business cards and color swatches since they decided on a date. Victor’s never understood why weddings have to be so fucking complicated. According to most people, they take months of planning and consultation, and for what? His own parents set a date as soon as it was legal, and he’s fairly certain it was mostly an excuse to go on vacation.

Then again, Wally and Sarah might be the only people in his life who would ever make the decision to have a wedding, so he might as well enjoy the frivolity of it all.

When he slumps into the kitchen, he feels extremely lucky to have so many home away from homes. There’s Sarah, just as gorgeous as the day she was born- her long, _long_ black hair pulled up in a high messy bun, and her dark almond shaped eyes focused on mixing her legendary brisket broth. 

“Hey, Mrs Carr.” Victor greets, grinning at her.

She looks up at him, gives him a golden smile of her own, and Victor notices the smallest release of tension in her shoulders. She turns to him and wraps her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight and saying, “Hey, V.” When they part, she punches him on the arm and quips, “If you wanna eat any time soon, help me wrap these up.”

Victor’s too hungry to protest, so he rolls up his sleeves and starts washing his hands. “Alright, but you know I’m shit at it.”

“Have Wally teach you, he’s almost better than me.”

“Impossible.” And it’s true; Sarah’s already packing the shrimp and fillings into thin, circular disks of dough, pinching them together in the blink of an eye like the master she is.

Wally pokes his head around the corner into the kitchen. “What am I better at than you?”

“Clearing off the table if you ever get around to it.”

He gives her a two finger salute before disappearing again.

Victor’s heart constricts in his chest whenever he sees them being so sickeningly domestic, and it only gets worse as they get older. “Okay, ready as I’ll ever be.” He says with his hands on his hips, stepping up to the counter. “Show me how to do it again, it’s been forever.”

His cousin has the patience of a saint, because she doesn’t say a word about how they go through the same motions every time they work on folding dough. He always packs too much or too little filling, and there’s a lot of pinching and twisting and this one thing she does with her hand that looks like snapping, which Victor’s brain can never process fast enough to imitate.

“Like _that,_ ” She says, producing the perfect mandu like it’s so easy.

Victor’s trying not to look like a moron. “...Right. I’ll try my best.”

She laughs softly. There’s never a shortage of happiness in their little home, and it’s the perfect escape from the lonely drought of Victor’s room. “All it takes is years of practice and a mom that won’t let you get it wrong.”

“Again, I’ll do my best. So, how’s the planning going?”

She makes a noise in her throat that sounds like she’s trying not to complain. “I’ve been stress cooking. I can make a mean ravioli now.”

“I’ve heard. Why do you have to go through so much trouble? Can’t you just...get married and have a party?” Victor’s almost got the hang of it; he’s wrapping one mandu for every five of Sarah’s.

“I mean, that’s pretty much what it is. Really though, all I wanted was to just go to the courthouse and sign the papers, maybe buy the rings, but you know Wally.”

That he does. Victor’s never met a bigger party animal and an even bigger hopeless romantic, so it was a surprise to absolutely no one when he announced that they were gonna have the wedding of a century. “For sure, he’s mister go big or go home.”

“I heard that!” Wally shouts from the living/dining room.

“I know you did, and I better not catch you making her do all the work!”

“You worry about your food, man, and I’ll worry about my wedding!” 

Sarah and Victor both burst into laughter over the countertop, and Victor has to make a conscious effort not to bring a floury hand to his face. “Oh yeah, and what’ve you been doing?”

“I made an appointment with a really expensive tailor, actually!”

Victor leans down to loudly whisper in Sarah’s ear, “You better stop stress cooking, or else that appointment is gonna be an expensive waste of time.”

Sarah throws her head back with renewed giggles the same second Wally yells, “What did you just say?!”

Sarah knocks her shoulder into Victor’s ribs and calls back, “Nothing, baby, it’s all muscle!”

“You’re damn right it is.” Wally’s shorter but much more muscular form swings around the barrier to glare menacingly at Victor. “I’ll fight you in my own home, I don’t care.”

Victor gives him a side eye, not bothering to hide his smirk. “Give it a shot, but I think domestic life’s making you a little soft, buddy.”

Wally puffs up, but he’s about as threatening as a small dog. “You better hope it is, for your sake!”

“Oh my _God,_ both of you shut up and help me with this, or we’ll be eating air tonight.”

Victor has no clue why Sarah insists on recruiting the two of them whenever she cooks, because he’s sure she’s faster without two goons at either side. But eventually they work through it, even if Victor has to vow that he’ll clean up the kitchen after they eat.

His body’s currently thanking him for being born into this family, therefore curing his imminent malnutrition every other week. The food is soul-sellingly delicious.

“Sarah,” Victor pleads through his second helping, “Can I live with you guys when you buy the house? Please, I swear to God I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll be your butler or something.”

Wally’s lazily leaning back in his chair. “Why aren’t you asking me? I’m the one buying it.”

Victor drinks the broth straight from the bowl, swallows, and explains seriously, “Cause she’s the high priestess around here.”

Wally gazes fondly at his fiancée, who’s trying very hard not to roll her eyes. “She sure is.”

Sarah takes a sip of red wine, and she looks impossibly elegant for someone in an old T-shirt and shorts. “I dunno, V, there isn’t anywhere else you’d like to live?”

Victor immediately senses that she’s trying to pull something out of him. “What do you mean?”

She shrugs, putting on a show of nonchalance. “After you get your degree. Ya know, settle down, get married one day, have a kid or something. I doubt you’ll wanna hang around with us forever.”

“Yeah, especially once we have our first kid.” Wally adds, looking hopeful.

Sarah shoots him a look to shut him down there, and Victor knows better than to ask.

An image of Darcy surges through his mind at the words, “settle down” and “married,” but he pushes it out. He pretends to ponder at the table, suddenly very desperate not to look at either of their faces. “I guess I’d like to have a couple kids, one day. But I can’t even think about that right now; I already have a little sister I don’t see often enough and I’m living off microwave meals.”

“Oh yeah,” Wally starts, and bless his short attention span. “How’s Lydia doing?”

“She’s great, actually. I think she knows by now that my parents aren’t gonna send her somewhere else, and her behavior’s getting a little better. She still has a hard time with it sometimes, but from what I hear, she’s getting used to it all.”

Sarah sighs, resting her chin on her hand. “I still can’t get over how awesome your parents are. It makes me sick thinking about how no one wanted to adopt a little girl just cause she wouldn’t talk…”

It’s a sore subject, but it beats talking about whatever Sarah was trying to get at. It took months for Lydia to say a word to Victor’s parents, even after they got her settled into the house. It took longer to figure out why, but nothing could stop him from loving her unconditionally. “I know, but it’s all in the past now. I swear, my parents dote on her more than they ever did on me, and now she talks my ear off whenever we skype.” 

“Sounds like someone’s jealous.” Wally teases.

Victor takes a swipe at him, but he’s too full to put any effort into it. “Shut up, you goof. She deserves it.”

He’ll have to ask the two of them separately about their own plans for kids when their lives calm down. He doesn’t blame Sarah for being hesitant, especially when they’re getting married and buying a house all at once. He has to catch himself whenever he thinks that they’re moving too fast; they literally grew up together, after all.

It’s almost scary, being surrounded by his friends that are doing all the things people say they want to do when they grow up. Victor can sometimes barely believe that he’s an adult, that life is something that’s already happening instead of a far off fantasy.

Is he falling behind? 

No, he has to remind himself. Wally and Sarah are the exception, not the norm. Victor’s working his ass off to get a teaching degree. He’s so close, and there’s nothing wrong with feeling like he’s stuck in the middle, right? Right. He’s twenty-three for fuck’s sake, and as much as he wishes he had everything figured out in all other areas of his life, it’s fine. 

It’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being here, and any support is incredibly appreciated! If you’re not here from tumblr, come watch me spiral out of control over @ d-arcy
> 
> (P.S. I didn’t edit this after pasting it onto ao3, sorry for any errors.)  
> 


End file.
